


Sleepyhead

by charmandu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmandu/pseuds/charmandu
Summary: Jaehwan dreams of Minhyun again. Or not.





	Sleepyhead

**Author's Note:**

> our gdm has been talking a lot about [redacted] themes and... i'm sorry

Saturdays are for sleeping in. No classes meant no alarms will go off and waking up is just a matter of a natural pull.

Jaehwan likes Saturdays. The day did not have the pressure of early preparations for church during Sundays and finishing position papers on Tuesdays. Just the mere thought of this part of the week relaxes him but then the world will turn again according to the dictations of his thesis adviser.

He slept before midnight and he’s suddenly conscious when he felt like going to the bathroom. His eyes didn’t even open for more than a second. This sleep in this part of the week is too holy to just be  ruined by his bladder.

It’s probably four or five in the morning, based on the darkness that befalls his dorm room. His feet touched the mat just beside his bed and slowly, very slowly, he turned to his side, forcing himself to stand up completely.

Sandman wins and so he slowly navigated the room without even opening his eyes. Thank god, he picked up the legos his roommate, Minhyun, used yesterday to draw the least bit of inspiration for his design project. Or else, he might have stepped on it and his Saturday beautyrest will be put to a premature end.

The morning chill of March touched his upper body. Sleeping with just his boxers is reserved only for Friday nights to welcome the long-awaited rest day.

Jaehwan’s eyes were itchy but he doesn’t dare touch it. He’s scared of taking away the momentum of his sleep. _Just a few more steps,_ he thought.

His hand found the doorknob of the comfort room and he opened it lazily. He slightly opened one of his eyes to confirm that the toilet was indeed open. Thumbs travelled to the garter of his boxers, shoving it lower, hands sneaking hastily to hold his member which seemed to have gotten hard from the coldness of the room.

Hearing his pee successfully fall on the water felt like a little success. A few more seconds and he’ll be back to his sweet, sweet bed.

He was nearly done when he heard his name. He hummed in response, realizing that his cock is apparently _awake_ from arousal and not just due to the chill and the good blood circulation.

He remembered his dream and Minhyun was in it again. It’s always been Minhyun and it's always the same dream. 

If said roommate would find out about his tinsie winsie crush and his occasional wet dreams of him, then he’ll probably pack his clothes and leave. He’s just thankful for the great three years. Jaehwan could probably go back to torrenting porn again, just like old times.

Jaehwan was about to pull his boxers up when he felt a warm kiss on his nape. A long wet stripe trailed his neck. He moans in approval which made the soothing sensation into a kiss.

_This fantasy should stop. It’s not right._

The kiss lasted for more than a few seconds before it turned to gentle sucking and Jaehwan _felt good_ and he knows he shouldn’t feel _this good_.

So, he opened his eyes to bring himself back to reality only to find slim hands snaking its way inside of his boxers he was apparently cupping.

The mirror in front of them revealed what was really happening. Jaehwan’s brain took half a second to have a full grasp of the current situation, and another half to convince himself not to panic.

He leans in to Minhyun, giving him consent and a much better access to Jaehwan’s _everything._

Jaehwan then realized that Minhyun just finished taking a shower as a long and hard dick is feeling his behind. _Hnnnnngg._

He could feel his roommate’s deep-seated sigh as he touched Jaehwan’s cock. Their sighs were in harmony, both of them realizing that their sexual tension has been pent up for so long. And now, they’re letting it go.

To think that it’s the first time they’re holding each other and… it’s in a situation like this.

Jaehwan’s cock throbbed in excitement as Minhyun gripped his cock, loosely at first, gauging the logistics.

Minhyun continued kissing Jaehwan’s nape, tongue slowly licking and then moving forward as if reaching the younger’s collarbone.

His hands started to memorize Jaehwan's dick first, wiping the pre-cum and tracing the head with his thumb.

He pumped a long slow stroke and Jaehwan’s already a mess.

Minhyun pulls his hand hastily, lifting it past Jaehwan’s ears. Jaehwan’s worried for a moment. Did he get the wrong idea?

But then Minhyun was quick to spit on his palm only to grip Jaehwan’s member once more. He starts pumping calmly, gradually moving faster. Jaehwan’s junk grows harder from the increasing speed of the movement.

“Jaehwan, I’ve been wanting to do this to you for a long, long time.” Minhyun exhales on Jaehwan’s ears and he whimpers. Jaehwan quickly grabbed Minhyun’s free hand and guided it to play with his nipples. The sensation shocked him to say the least, making him moan louder.

Lust and pleasure pools on Jaehwan’s lower abdomen and it’s trying to find for a release.

“Faster, hyungnim.” Jaehwan said, pleading. Minhyun’s ears took pleasure in hearing the younger call him formally.

His left hand massaged Jaehwan’s balls before he spits on his other hand, wetting him enough to go faster.

Jaehwan’s head rests on Minhyun’s collarbone, head tilted upwards, as the other sucked and bit the shell of his right ear. The sensation is too much.

The taller’s wrist moved faster, Jaehwan’s hips pushing in time with Minhyun’s strokes.

Jaehwan has never been this awake in his life and he doesn’t want to close his eyes except for a few moans. _It’s so good._

“Hyungnim, please.” Jaehwan’s vowels were a little bit stretched. “I think I’m going to come soon.” It sounded like a confession for something he’s prohibited to feel.

Minhyun’s strokes are now faster, eager to make a mess with Jaehwan.

The shorter throws his head forward, arching his back. Minhyun is embracing his torso to support the younger. It’s hard to come while standing, after all.

A few more seconds and hot liquid spills from Jaehwan, forcing him to control his cries by covering his mouth, hips shaking until it slows down to a stop. He lets go of Jaehwan’s cock, careful not to add to the hypersensitivity the younger is feeling.

Jaehwan turned to Minhyun after straightening up, not daring to look at him in the eye. His legs are about to give up soon. Minhyun knew this so he bent lower to lift him up and Jaehwan happily clings onto him, not even noticing that the other is still naked except for the towel hurriedly wrapped around his waist. But then again so is he. 

Small pecks are planted on Minhyun’s shoulder as a sign of gratitude to the taller man. He thought that he must be heavy.

The two exited the comfort room silently with nothing but ragged breaths. Minhyun laid the shorter one down on _his_ bed.

“I’ll make it up to you when I wake up, hyungnim.” Jaehwan promises.

Saturdays are just the best.

**Author's Note:**

> please watch out for our minhwan webzine huhuz @mh_dusk


End file.
